


None Shall Enter...

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Brangwen-Shee finds and comforts Lady Brinkatore.RP Fic.





	None Shall Enter...

Brangwen-Shee had lived within the walls of the dungeon for many a day and had chosen to shape-form this day. She had noted the woman weeping in the corner of her rooms a day before and yet.... now she could no longer ignore her. She had frightened many a child who entered and yet.... she had no wish to scare this woman. 

"Who are you then, little mouse?"

Her voice was softer than usual, musical even. Lady Brinkatore jumped slightly at the sudden voice and presence behind her.

"Who are you?"

"I... am the Brangwen-Shee."

Brangwen spoke softly, unable to hide her slight amusement at how quickly the woman had startled. Still, she felt a little guilty, she could have been a little more cautious. 

"Lady Brinkatore..."

Lady Brinkatore nodded.

"Yes....but...how did you know my name?"

"I know many things."

Brangwen smiled. 

"Besides, much of the talk lately is of your husband's foolishness... and your new beloved... the elvenkin?" 

Brangwen smiled softly. 

"She cares greatly for you... to the point she sought to help you.... even here. She asked that, should you come... I would keep you safe."

Lady Brinkatore smiled and blushed softly.

"She is so sweet....and thank you."

She said moving a little closer to Brangwen. Brangwen had smiled, holding a hand out to her. 

"Come... I should hide you."

Lady Brinkatore smiled softly and accepted Brangwen's hand. Brangwen had pulled her up, leading the woman back to her rooms, shutting the door and moving to kiss her softly. Lady Brinkatore mewed softly into Brangwen's kiss. 

"Mmm, just as sweet as she said."

Brangwen murmured, kissing her again sweetly. 

"Thank you sweet wall monster."

"Actually, I'm a shifter... I just live in a wall... most days." 

Brangwen murmured, although she smiled softly. 

"Would you consider allowing me to make love to you?"

Lady Brinkatore blushed and nodded.

"Yes. Yes I would."

Brangwen had smiled, kissing her sweetly. Lady Brinkatore purred softly into the kiss. 

"Trust me?"

"Yes."

Brangwen had smiled, moving to slowly undress the woman. Lady Brinkatore meekly let her. 

"Alright, Sweet girl?"

Brangwen asked softly, setting aside the last of Lady Brinkatore's clothing, her touch light as she moved to cup and caress her breasts. 

"Ooooooo Yes!"

"More?"

Lady Brinkatore could only nod. Brangwen smiled softly, slowly trailing her hand lower. Lady Brinkatore mewed. 

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Brangwen teased her clit gently. Lady Brinkarore mewled at this. Brangwen smiled and slowly inched two fingers into her, soon setting a pace. Lady Brinkatore mewed at this. 

"You like that?"

Lady Brinkatore could only nod frantically. Brangwen sped up. 

"Come for me."

Lady Brinkatore soon cried out and came.


End file.
